Jealousy
by killjoyedWolf
Summary: Raven like Beastboy. Beastboy like Raven. So what happens when Terra shows up? A 'might-be-funny' story of BBRae. by the way, i hate Terra.
1. Terra

**Author's note: I don't own teen titans. And I'm easily jealous, which makes this story easy for me. **

It was an ordinary day in the Titan's Tower. Cyborg was cleaning his "baby" again, Robin and Starfire were out shopping and Raven, as usual, was reading.

"Finally a day off without Beastboy around…" Raven muttered.

"Rae! What's up?" Beastboy. "For the millionth time, DO NOT CALL ME RAE!" she growled, rolling her eyes at the sight of the green changeling whimpering in fear.

"Can you play video games with me?" "No."

"How bout watch a movie?" "What movie?"

"Wicked Scary 3!" "No! Just leave me alone!"

Beastboy was crestfallen. He wanted so much for her to spend time with him. Raven was the girl of his dreams… and she hated him. A lot.

Raven bit her lips. She could almost _see_ the sadness and rejection radiating off him. Guilt came crashing down on her, but she still refused his offer. _He__doesn__'__t__like__me__like__I__wish__he__would,__why__live__on__false__hope?_

"Rae you there?" Beastboy waved a hand in front of her. "You look dazed," he said.

"I'm alright! GO AWAY I WANT TO READ!" She shouted in annoyance. He frowned at her reaction. Just then, the doorbell rang. He perked up almost immediately.

"I'll get it!" He cried. Raven sigh in relief, but her joy was short lived whe Beastboy returned with a blonde girl.

" No, it can't be… Terra?" Raven gasped.


	2. Terra's in trouble

**Author's note: Terra's not going to end well in the story… Hooray for BBRae! **

Terra smirked as she wrapped her arm around Beastboy. "Hello, Raven. It's nice to see you," she said. Beastboy grinned happily.

Raven forced out a weak smile. "Hi. So nice to see you." Then Beastboy watched in confusion as Raven, for some unknown reasons, stormed out of the common room. He tried to ignore the fact that Terra was grinning a somewhat evil grin.

Raven collapsed on her bed, already in tears. "Why… why is she back?" she sobbed. She wanted to be with Beastboy. Curse that evil clone of perfectness. "No. He doesn't like me. He won't like me. I can't be with him. My powers will just hurt him," she whispered.

When the others came home, they were surprised to see Terra again. Robin, being the leader, welcomed her back to the team.

The next day, Raven was brewing tea for herself when Terra came into the common room. She plopped herself down on the couch, beside Beastboy. Raven rolled her eyes and tried, in vain, to ignore the flirting couple. She grabbed the cup of tea and leaved the room quick.

Beastboy stared at her, worried.

At night, when the Titans returned after another encounter with Dr. Light, Beastboy caught up with Raven in the hallway.

"What's wrong? You seemed to be in a bad mood today. Is everything alright?" he asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Raven assured him. When he left, she added under her breath, "It only hurts when I see you with Terra and I'm all alone."

Terra was laughing quietly to herself. "Beastboy is mine, he's too clueless to know that she likes him." She muttered.

Raven couldn't sleep. Her mind kept wandering off until finally, it settled on a certain teenage boy.

Stop it, Raven cursed Affection. I want to sleep, she told her.

But you love him, don't you?

Yes, unfortunately he prefer Terra more-

There was a knock on the door. "Raven, can I come in?"

Speak of the devil. Raven floated over and opened the door a teeny tiny bit. "What."

"I'll appreciate it if you leave Beastboy alone. He's all mine, you know," Terra said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ha. As if," Raven shot back, obviously irritated. "I would rather claw your eyes out." Which was true, mostly. She certainly didn't want to get her hands dirty.

Terra frowned. "I'll tell him you like him if you do anything I don't approve of," she smirked.

Raven slammed the door in her face, tears threatening to fall. She hadn't felt so much hatred towards anyone before. A teacup shattered into a million pieces.

Terra walked away, grinning evilly.

Unfortunately for her, they were not the only ones around. Someone had heard the commotion and came to investigate. Terra had walked away, leaving Raven in tears, but unknown to her, she had also left someone in confusion.

Beastboy was speechless.

I might add the last chapter after a very long time, so please wait patiently. Though it's a cliffhanger. Don't flame me. Please. And review! ^^


	3. Terra's gone 4eva

Hi guys, apparently I had the privileges of a "writer". Mum let me use the computer for stories. Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept for the plot and evil dust bunnies under my bed, but that's a totally different story.

Beastboy stood at the corner, disguised in the shadows. No way! He thought, Raven like me! He retreated to his room in a daze, trying in vain to make sense of whatever just happened.

He was only aware of three things. One, Raven like me. Two, Terra is evil. Three, Terra is sooo going to pay for this!

The next day, Raven locked herself in her room the whole day, no matter what her teammates said.

Cyborg was whispering to Robin, "She started to act colder and colder since Terra arrived… do you think this has anything to do with her?"

"Well… the two of them are always quarreling, so maybe it's just a girl's thing. By the way, where's Starfire?"

"Out shopping with Terra. Why, are you missing star?" Cyborg teased.

Robin blushed and the topic was temporarily forgotten. Beastboy, however, was still brainstorming on a way to talk to Raven.. He decided that an act of kindness should do the trick.

A few moments later, Beastboy was standing in front of Raven's room with a cup of herbal tea in his hands. Robin raised an eyebrow and Cyborg almost choked on his drink when they found out what he was about to do and that wasn't very reassuring.

Now, standing on front of the very door that led to Raven's room, he lost confidence.

He was just about to leave when Raven opened her door a tiny bit, showing a fraction of her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"AAHHH! Oh! H-hey Rae… how'd you know I was here?"

"I can sense your anxiety."

"Rae… can I come in?"

Raven pondered for a moment. Since he even made a cup of tea for her, she decided to let him in. "Just this once."

Beastboy stepped into the room cautiously. Since he was sucked into Raven's mind the last time he was in Raven's room, he was extra-careful not to touch anything.

"Sooo… Rae, see, I've got a question on my mind, and since you are the wisest person in the tower, I came to ask you."

Raven motioned him to sit beside her on her bed. "What is the question?"

"See… I've got a friend I made when I was in the Dooms Patrol. She called a few days to tell me her problem, thinking I can help her solve it. My friend, Jane, likes a guy, Tom, who is her friend."

Raven did not like where this conversation was leading.

"Jane had another friend who was actually a fake. She called Jane names behind her back. Now, that girl is trying to steal Tom away. Jane was really upset and came to me for help."

Raven almost choked on her herbal tea. This is way too similar, she thought.

"I called Tom just now and found out that he likes Jane and not the girl. He wanted to tell Jane how he feels but don't really know how. Whatcha think he should do? I mean, that dude is really, really, desperate so you got to help me out!"

Raven was stunned. How the heck am I supposed to know? She almost said. Instead, she replied, "Tell Mark to stop being a wimp and ask Jane out."

"How? He asked me how to!" Beastboy was almost pleading her.

Raven slowly said, "Well, just tell her face-to-face. Oh, and it would be better if that girl is there. After all, revenge is awesome…"

Beastboy beamed, "Thanks! You just solved my I mean _his_ problem!"

And sprinted out of her room immediately.

A few hours later, Terra and Starfire returned to the tower. Raven was out to wash the cup that Beastboy brewed tea in. Robin just kicked Cyborg's butt in video game as the alien and the blonde plopped down on the couch. Beastboy was ready to put his plan into action.

"Hey, Rae?" he walked up to Raven as the other titans watched on. Terra was glaring daggers at the gothic titan as she, too, watched on.

"Dude… this is harder than I thought…" Raven raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Say… ?" he squeaked nervously.

"Can't hear you. Speak louder," Raven said.

"Never mind I'll just show you," Beastboy sighed at his pathetic attempt.

He stood on tiptoe and delivered a small kiss to Raven, blushing deeply as he pulled away. Terra gasped in shock. Raven just stood there, wide-eyed and speechless.

Beast boy looked down to the floor. Raven really does hate me now, it must've been a dream yesterday, he thought sadly. Suddenly, he was caught in an embrace. "I love you too," Raven whispered. Beastboy hugged back

The couple quickly separated in embarrassment. Starfire bounced up and down in excitement while Robin smirked.

Cyborg laughed, "Well, it's about time!" Terra wasn't so happy though (duh!), she screamed, "How dare you! Beastboy is mine!"

Raven just looked at her. "Too bad."

Everyone just ignored Terra when she stormed out of the tower, never coming back ever again.

HOORAY! The story is complete! Thanks to 'The Cretin ()', whoever you are, and other people who supported me throughout the story!


End file.
